


From Bad To Worse

by Esperata



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Mind Meld, Post-Five Year Mission, Pre-Star trek I: The Motion Picture, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 23:22:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12000090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esperata/pseuds/Esperata
Summary: The five year mission is over and McCoy is feeling lonely until he gets an offer he should have refused.





	From Bad To Worse

This was hands down the worst idea McCoy had ever agreed to and he wondered at what point he should have said ‘no’.

Talking to the Vulcan wasn’t that point.

It might even have been quite rude given the man’s initial query had been medical. Or biological at least.

Although perhaps that should have been when McCoy backed away because he still had not suppressed his own interest in Vulcan biology.

Wasn’t curiosity a sin? If not it should be.

And maybe if he hadn’t had those whiskey shots he would have directed the man elsewhere. But the truth was, when the Vulcan suggested a practical demonstration, it seemed to McCoy’s intoxicated mind a win-win.

The Vulcan could get the practical experience to help in satisfying his new male lover and McCoy would satisfy his longing for Vulcan strength, Vulcan ears, Vulcan scent.

To coin a phrase, it was logical.

What he _should_ have remembered was that he was an emotional human, not a logic machine, and said ‘no’ before the green blooded bastard got his cock up Leonard’s ass.

It was too late now though and Leonard resolved to endure it. He had no-one to blame but himself for this mess.

All this was demonstrating to him was that he wasn’t really interested in Vulcan strength, ears or anything else. He was interested in _Spock_ and that sure as hell wasn’t who was fucking him.

He could cry except he wouldn’t let the cool, emotionless robot know that he was breaking apart. He still had his pride.

“You are not reacting appropriately.” The voice wasn’t even slightly out of breath. Leonard nearly laughed at the absurdity but the man continued. “I will assist.”

And before Leonard knew what was happening, firm fingers pressed into his face and…Spock was there.

Smiling at him with joy – “Also of long acquaintance”… Looking almost fond as he tucks Leonard in amongst warm furs… the warm feeling that spreads as Spock speaks again “Perhaps they would've been if they'd had your ingenuity, Doctor”… 

And the touches. He feels each one anew. To his face, his hands, his elbow… clutching Spock close when about to fall and being held in return when rigid with cold.

The memories overwhelmed him but were disjointed and fragmentary.

Then he plunged into something much more real and coherent.

Spock was holding him down against his desk. Leonard could feel the hot breath on his neck, the hands gripping his waist, not allowing him to move, to buck, as Spock pressed into him so intimately.

He came with a hoarse cry, “Spock!”

The illusion shattered. Leonard blinked stupidly at the bare wall and splintered headboard. He felt the jerk and wet warmth inside him and a shudder of pure revulsion ran though him.

What had he just done?

As the figure behind him retreated, Leonard pulled himself into a foetal position on the bed, insensible of the dampness under him, and tried not to feel violated.

He had asked for this.

Well, he hadn’t asked for the mind meld but he had asked to be shown how Vulcans engaged in sex. He supposed therefore he _had_ asked for it.

He shivered again.

The man was redressing. McCoy barely looked at him. He hadn’t even asked his goddamn name.

“That was a satisfactory demonstration. Your assistance was useful. I trust you also discovered what you wished?”

McCoy took in a deep breath.

“Yeah,” he managed to reply.

A nod was his only response and the Vulcan was gone.

McCoy finally gave in to his emotional turmoil and cried.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [A Friend In Need](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12807795) by [Esperata](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esperata/pseuds/Esperata)




End file.
